In the Garden...
by obi's girl
Summary: Finally, In the Garden, the way I meant it to be. With a better ending!


In the Garden  
By obi's girl 

Summary: A sequel to Burning for You; Padmé waits for the Jedi she loves in the Jedi Temple Gardens; special appearance by Qui-Gon Jinn  
Rating: PG-13 Romance  
Disclaimer: The characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie, Anakin Skywalker and Palpatine (the s.o.b) don't belong to me but the almighty - George Lucas.

Amidala bent over, smelling a rose as she waited patiently for Obi-Wan. He asked if he could see her later in the garden. She said she could probably fit him into her busy schedule and she managed just that. The woman pulled her hair to her left shoulder, noticing another Jedi walk by, but not Obi-Wan. She frowned.

~~

Obi-Wan raced hurriedly after his Padawan. He knew what he did was wrong, even though deep down it felt right. He loved Amidala for so long, but so did his Padawan. He shook his head defiantly, Obi-Wan caught him, entering the turbo lift. The boy was going to meet the Council. "Anakin, don't do this!"

He nodded no, "I trusted you Obi-Wan. I looked up to you and you stole the one thing most dearest to me."  
The boy paused, shrugging, "And now I'm going to take away the one thing which is dearest to you," closing the door to the lift.

The Jedi Master drooped his head and began to head back to his quarters.

~~

"Senator Naberrie?" a voice asked.

Her head rose once she heard her name. She smiled, recognizing it was one of the Council members. "Master  
Billalaba. Hello,"

Depa smiled back, "Enjoying the scenery?"

Padmé smiled, "It's not very often I get to enjoy anyplace I go. Being bogged up in the Senate takes away the joys of life, we take for granted." She paused, "But the Gardens are the most beautiful and calming. You're lucky to have them,"

She nodded, "Are you waiting to speak with Anakin?"

The former Queen frowned, "Actually, I was going to meet Obi-Wan here. It's been a long time since I've seen him." Then nodded, "Scratch that. I wanted to thank him for helping me advising me in the Senate when Palpatine was away,"

"The Jedi serve where they can, Majesty," she paused, gazing out at the open garden, "Obi-Wan was the perfect choice. No one else knows you better than he, except Anakin,"

Padmé lowered her head, "And Qui-Gon." She paused, "I think it's been a long time since anyone has spoken his name,"

"We all mourn in our own way, Senator." Depa gasped, "Having you here, brightens Obi-Wan's mood."

"Thank you, Master Billalaba."

The Jedi bowed her head, "You are right, Padmé. We all mourn in our own way. Only we have to make sure the way we mourn doesn't hurt those we love,"

Padmé frowned slightly, but smiled anyway, nodding, "Thank you again Master Billalaba."

~~

Obi-Wan dropped onto his couch, feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life. His Padawan knew about his relationship with Padmé. He cursed himself. "How could I hurt Anakin like that?"

a voice returned.

He nodded his head no, "Anakin is my Padawan. He loved Padmé and I stole her from him, without even thinking about the consequences,"

Qui-Gon continued, grunting,

"Don't you think I know that? I can't lose him to the Darkside, but I can't lose Padmé either." Obi-Wan huffed, turning away, ""I'm supposed to meet her in the garden later. What will I say to her?"

He shrugged,

Kenobi laughed, "So, you're saying losing her is worth it because I'm not destined to love her like that?"

He nodded yes.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. But I made a promise a long time ago to never leave her, under any circumstances," the  
Jedi huffed, "but I also made a promise to train Anakin. What do you think I should do?"

The older Jedi only shrugged. Obi-Wan smiled, looking up to see his Master only the  
Jedi was gone. "Thank you, Master," and disappeared from the apartment.

~~

Qui-Gon's words echoed through Obi-Wan's head as he walked down the South Path to meet Padmé. As much as he didn't want admit it, he had a decision to make - the hardest in his life. The Jedi didn't want to lose his Padawan, but on the other hand, he didn't want to lose the woman he loved as well. If he said to Padmé what was between them could never be, would she be mad at him or understanding? It was hard to say. One thing was clear though: Anakin was already angry with him and he had a right to be.

Fact was, over a course of years, seeing the Queen on a daily basis, talking with her, then had he fallen in love with her. The time in the garden wasn't an instant revelation about his feelings. He had known for some time how he felt. It was a matter of knowing how she felt.

His gaze lifted from the ground as he noticed a familiar shadow before him. It was she. Though he only saw her a short while ago, he still felt like he was seeing her for the first time in ages.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?" she asked grasping his hand and gently rubbing it.

He blushed, causing her to laugh a bit. "Yes."

She pulled him onto a bench, "You know, I wasn't supposed to be the one waiting here,"

"You weren't?"

"No. You were. You made the appointment therefore, you should have been waiting for me," she replied. "In fact, I think it's the first time you've been for any appointment,"

Chapter 2

He nodded sickly, "I saw Anakin,"

Padmé quickly frowned, her face turning as white as his. She couldn't find the words to ask how he was or what was said between them.

Obi-Wan continued, "I may have already lost, Anakin. I don't know. But I do know I cannot further his anger."

He paused, bracing her hand tightly, "I'm sorry, my love. I can't risk losing him..."

Tears were already forming down her cheeks, tears Obi-wan wanted to disappear but it was too late to take back what was done and said. "What about losing me? Don't I matter to you?"

He nodded, "You mean more to me than my own life. I will always love you, but I love him as a son...."

She pushed him away, feeling the tone in his voice. He was sincere but sad as she was. "I love you, Obi-Wan  
Kenobi. More than I could ever love Anakin. My hearts knows that."

The Jedi Master could feel tears streaming down his face as he listened to her voice. "I will always love you. Nothing can change that,"

Padmé turned to him, whispering, "He can."

"I don't wish to hurt Ani. But being hurt by you is even more worse," she continued, "I thought I saw my future with you. Our fates have always been entangled together, Obi-Wan. I have no doubt of that, but how exactly are they entangled together?"

He shrugged, "I can't answer that, but I know the memory of you will always remain with me,"

She laughed, "You talk as if I'm already dead to you," Padmé paused, "Is that how our futures is going to be? Me, dying of a broken heart?"

Again he shrugged, staring into her brown eyes. "I don't know." As he began to turn away, Padmé held firmly on his sleeve. He turned back, feeling the dread of letting go. He saw the fear and sadness in her eyes, sadness he didn't want her to have – not because of him. He raised his hand, caressing her face. Tears fell onto his hand, tears he wished he could make disappear. "Our lives are not our own, my sweet handmaiden."

Padmé laughed, pushing back the tears. She pulled him closer, feeling his lips on her one last time. They both felt the pain in that moment. It was final. What were to happen afterward, were not their choice but the will of the Force. She nodded, "If it hadn't been Anakin I met in Watto's shop, my heart wouldn't be aching like this,"

Obi-Wan held her tighter, "Maybe but fate is a tangle. It wouldn't have mattered. You two would have met some other way, if not there."

"I wish it was you."

Obi-Wan couldn't reply except hold her.

~~

Anakin Skywalker stood before the Jedi Council. He knew his Master had to suffer. There was no question about that, but there was also another soul on his mind - Padmé. She didn't deserve to be scarred by him. Yes. Regardless of what she did, he still loved her. He still saw her as his Angel. Mace nodded, unable to understand the boys' report.

"It is the truth, Masters. I saw them together. Obi-Wan must be punished."

Yoda nodded, "Love Padmé you do. Clouding your judgment it is,"

He shook his hand, "Master Yoda, I never trusted anybody in my slave. I grew up as a slave and now a Jedi, whose heart has been ripped out from his chest." Anakin paused, "Obi-Wan needs to be punished."

"Do you realize you're betraying your Master, by coming to us about this?" Mace asked.

"He betrayed me by going behind my back and taking the one thing I loved. I'm not a traitor. He is." Anakin growled.

Depa nodded, "Anakin..."

"No. If you won't do anything to help me, then it's obvious you're on my side because I'm only a boy." He shrugged, "What would I know about love? Probably nothing, but I know this isn't supposed to happen. Obi-Wan isn't supposed to be the hero."

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke, "Have you seen the future, Anakin? How do you know this?"

"I know because I felt it the day I met her. I knew my fate was with hers." Anakin paused, "So, you won't punish him?"

Mace nodded no, "We will talk to your Master and Senator Naberrie if need be. But I strongly advise you not to act rationally about this."

Anakin laughed, "You're taking his side over mine, because he's a Master?" he paused, grinding his teeth,  
"That's unfair if you ask me,"

"We're not on anyone's side, Anakin." Adi added hoping to soothe the boy.

He shrugged and bowed, leaving the chamber...

~~

Obi-Wan felt a strange surge in the Force as he walked towards the Council Chambers. Padmé was beside him. Her tears had fallen, she knew how she felt but it scared her. Once he confronted the doors to the  
Chamber, he turned to her taking her hands. "You should stay out there. The Council called to talk to me...if they need you..."

She placed her fingers on his lips, "I know."

He smiled, kissing the tips of her fingers before turning to face his destiny...

~~

The Jedi wasn't really sure why his Masters' called him or did he? Moments ago he talked with his love in the Temple Gardens and also moments ago, his fight with Anakin. He could only hope they called him to lecture him about Anakin and not his dying love for Padmé. Mace leaned forward.

"Masters."

"Obi-Wan, we talked to Anakin. He told us about your relationship with Senator Padmé Naberrie." Mace began. "We're not going to lecture you. You don't need that right now, but I do ask if what he said was true,"

He nodded, "Yes. It is,"

Mace dropped back onto the cushion behind his chair. He nodded to Yoda. The green Master's ears' suddenly turned up as he spoke.

"How feel you about her?"

Obi-Wan smiled, remembering the different images of her face. He would say, "I love her" but it was too plain and he thought it didn't show enough feeling. "The way I feel about her I can't describe, but I know, I feel, it's strong. Masters, I don't regret how I feel about her."

Depa glanced at Mace, nodding. "Obi-Wan, love and relationships, it doesn't work out with us. There can't be any attachments; you knew that when you accepted into the Temple. All the initiates know this, but still everyday, there are crushes, infatuations – we can't stop that. But you must understand, you and Padmé, is impossible. Her fate and Anakin, they belong together ultimately."

Kenobi smirked partly, remembering the conversation with his Master, musing, "Qui-Gon said the same thing." He glanced up at them; they were silent. They hadn't heard what he said. "I'll talk to Padmé, but you have to promise you won't punish her."

They all looked to one another, nodding in agreement as he bowed slightly, exiting the room.

~~

Padmé paced back and forth as she waited for Obi-Wan. She knew, ultimately, whatever was decided behind those doors, would end what she had with Obi-Wan. The only thing was, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. How could she let go of him? How could she walk away? These questions flooded Padmé's mind as Obi-Wan finally exited the chamber.

Their eyes met briefly. Obi-Wan looked away first, walking closer to her and sitting down on the couch. Padmé followed his lead, though she felt, whatever he was going to her, wasn't good news. He smiled quaintly, taking her hand in his, and squeezing it, "Padmé, we have to end it. I don't want to, but I can't risk Anakin crossing over to the dark side. And I know, you wouldn't want him too, either."

"No." she mumbled, looking down, "but I also don't want to lose you either. I can't just walk away from you, Obi-Wan. You're too much a part of my life."

"I know. We're too much a part of each other's lives, but we have to. I can't lose a Padawan and you can't lose a friend." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I will always love you, Padmé. Even if we can't be together, know, I will always love you."

She hugged him, tightly, forcing back the tears but it didn't work, "Things can't get any worse for us, Obi-Wan. I know you'll always be watching me, my guardian angel, my love." 

  
Back to Obidala Fanfiction Library 


End file.
